$ \left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{2}{3}}$
Solution: $= \left(\left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}\right)^{2}$ To simplify $\left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{3}=\dfrac{1}{8}$ To simplify $\left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({\dfrac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}=\dfrac{1}{8}$ so $ \left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{1}{2}$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{2}{3}}=\left(\left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}\right)^{2}=\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{4}$